disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko and the Prism Aurora
'Gekko and the Prism Aurora '''is the 46th episode of Season 52. Summary Gekko wants to give Luna Girl the best Christmas present ever until he enters a new realm in the Fantasy Forest called the Prism Aurora and meets many new magical animals there which gives him an idea. Meanwhile, Luna Girl has the same problem as Gekko does and goes to the same realm where he’s in that it also gives her the same idea on what to give him. Plot The episode begins with the residents of Disney Junior Town celebrating Christmas Eve as friends and families are seen walking around shopping, drinking hot cocoa, chatting and laughing together, or are seen visiting relatives or having them visit for the holidays. Meanwhile, in the DJC Treehouse, the Disney Junior Club is seen getting ready for their Christmas party tomorrow as Kwazii and Captain Barnacles we’re setting up the undecorated Christmas tree that they just got, but Greg is seen at the table in thought about something just as Amaya walks up to him and Connor notices as he goes to see what his friend was thinking. When he hears Amaya and Connor’s voices, Greg looks up at them to see that they have been staring down at him a minute ago as he explains that he is just thinking, and Amaya asks him what he is thinking of. With a sigh, Greg admits that he is thinking about what to give Luna on Christmas as they had already given her ice skates last year after she had helped them return all the Christmas presents and went ice skating with her, but this year, he wants to give Luna something different, and it needs to be special and one of a kind. Connor tells Greg that he’ll think of a great gift for Luna soon, but right now, he’ll (Greg) have to help him (Connor) and Amaya help the rest of their friends set up the decorations and wrap the presents. Meanwhile, at the Moonbeams’ house, Motsuki, the moths, and Eclipsion are seen making DIY Christmas ornaments to decorate the Disney Junior Club Christmas tree just when Eclipsion sees Luna put on a silk Christmas sweater then she looks at it on her reflection in the mirror, but the arctic marble fox kit also sees that she is frowning slightly, so he goes to ask her telepathically what is wrong and if she is excited for Christmas Day tomorrow. Looking down at her pet fox, Luna replies, half smiling, that she is, but she is just thinking about what to give Greg for Christmas after he had invited her to spend Christmas with him and his friends years ago after putting back the Christmas presents, lights and decorations, but she wants it to be special and one of a kind. When she hears her big sister say that, Motsuki stops what she is doing, and flutters over to her and assures her that she will find a great present for Greg, as Eclipsion comforts Luna by rubbing his cheek against her leg. Back at the DJC Treehouse, the Christmas decor has all been hung up and every present is now wrapped up in fancy wrapping. Now that everything is done, Greg decides to go take a walk in the Fantasy Forest. Meanwhile, Motsuki and Luna are seen helping their mom bake Christmas cookies and the Christmas cake while the moths and Eclipsion are busy making the icing, although one gluttonous moth wants a taste of the icing, but Eclipsion gives it a scowl to wait before it could taste. After the cookies were in the oven, Luna decides to go for a walk just as Motsuki asks if she’s (Luna) is sure that she doesn’t want to ice the cookies and cake, but Luna politely says that she’ll come back to help right after she comes back, and putting on her winter coat and warm gloves, hat, and scarf, then her boots, she was off. In the Fantasy Forest, Greg is already taking his walk when he comes across some magical animals that greeted him and a flock of Jingle Wings flies by as he laughs when he listens to the bells on their wings jingle as they flew around his head and took off. Just then, in front of Greg, he sees the most beautiful sight that makes his eyes grow wide with amazement as he sees a lot of powdery snow, a rainbow colored bridge, and tall multicolored trees with ornaments hanging from the colorful leaves. As he takes a step into the new realm called the Prism Aurora, Greg takes in the fresh and cold crisp air, the vibrant colors that surround him, and even saw so many magical animals that enjoy this new place and some are seen playing in the snow that Greg decides to come join them. Then as Greg crosses the bridge, he looks down to see the water of the river colored in rainbow, and then looking up at the sky that brightens up, he sees the most beautiful sight ever: an aurora borealis! He can just watch the amazing sight forever if he wants to stay here in the Prism Aurora, just as something hits him—literally! When something cold and wet hits him on the head as Greg turns his head to see that one of the magical animals threw a snowball at him as Greg laughs while making a snowball to throw it back and hit the Gift Boxer right on the snout, getting its nostrils filled with snow as he sneezes it out. As Greg giggles, something else hits him: an idea on what to give Luna Girl for Christmas! After getting off the bridge, Greg waves goodbye to the magical animals and promises to come visit again tomorrow, then adds that he’ll bring a friend over. After Greg has left the Prism Aurora, someone else enters the realm: Luna! Looking around the new and vibrant realm made Luna feel relaxed as her winter boots crunched against the soft snow while she took in the colors from the trees and then saw the beautiful rainbow bridge that she decided to cross it, just to see below the water of the river in the colors of the rainbow. Then seeing her reflection in the rainbow water made Luna smile dreamily as she lost herself in a daydream, but only for a moment when she heard the magical animals making happy noises while playing in the snow and watching the beautiful aurora borealis as she followed their gaze up into the sky to see the many colors up above her. That gave her the same idea as the Prism Aurora just gave Greg earlier when he first came to the new realm, as she rushes out after saying goodbye to the magical animals. The next day, it’s finally Christmas Day and Luna and Motsuki, along with the moths, Mimi, and Eclipsion, are the first ones at the DJC Treehouse to start decoration the tree with their ornaments. Just then, Greg arrives second when the girls and their pets heard him coming in as Luna sees him when she turned around and saw him come in, before saying Merry Christmas and then ask him what’s up. With a shy smile and a shrug, Greg replied that he was just dropping off the food that he and his parents made together for the party, and there’s plenty left outside the treehouse to bring in as he asks Luna if she and Motsuki can help bring the food inside and Luna says that they can do that. As the girls, Greg, Mimi, the moths, and Eclipsion brought all the food in the treehouse and set the last tray on the table, Greg asks Luna if she’s coming to the Christmas party tonight, but Luna replied with a slight frown that she and Motsuki are staying home because their folks are coming for their own Christmas party, just as Greg nods with understanding as his plans might’ve changed also before his folks are coming to his house for their Christmas party too, leaving Luna to nod back and then frown with disappointment. Seeing that look on the moon girl’s face, Greg looked down with a sad frown as he didn’t like to lie to Luna, even on Christmas Day, but he needed to keep his gift for her a secret until he can show her this nightfall. That evening, the DJC Christmas party was now in full swing as everyone in the Disney Junior Club and their friends were enjoying the music, eating the Greenes’ delicious foods, and laughing and chatting with each other. But not everyone was here when Amaya noticed that neither Greg or Luna were around. Where could they be, Connor wondered? Meanwhile, Greg was heading to the Moonbeams’ house as he knocks on the door, only Mr. and Mrs. Moonbeam answered and saw that Greg was outside the front door, asking if Luna is home, but with a slight shake of his head, Adolfo responds that their daughter just left a while ago, mentioning something about giving him (Greg) something special and one of a kind in the Fantasy Forest. Thanking Luna’s parents, Greg heads off to the Fantasy Forest to find her, but he’ll need his pajamas first to become Gekko if he wants to find her there. While he was doing that, Luna was heading to the Greenes’ house only to find that Greg wasn’t at home either when his parents answered the door and told her that their son went off saying about a special and one of a kind gift for her. Luna thanks them and then heads off, but not before heading back home to change. After transforming into Gekko, Gekko rushes back into the Prism Aurora, while Luna Girl was on her Luna Board heading in a different path but leading to the same realm. Just as Gekko makes it first, he was surprised to see that Luna Girl was at the other side of the rainbow bridge, leaving her with the same surprised expression as Gekko asks her what she was doing here and Luna Girl asked him the same thing. With his cheeks flushing, Gekko explains to Luna Girl that he was at her house to come for her, but then her parents told him that she went to the Fantasy Forest for something special and one of a kind, leaving Luna Girl to slowly smile and then chuckle as she replied that she just did the same thing when she went to Gekko’s house to find him, only to get the same answer from his parents. Then, as Luna Girl asks where her Christmas gift is, Gekko responds with a grin and open arms that this new realm is her Christmas gift, leaving her confused as Gekko explains that he was thinking about bringing her here in the Prism Aurora to show her around, just as Luna Girl said with a smile that she had the same idea too: to bring Gekko here in the Prism Aurora to play snowball fights with her and the magical animals, and even enjoy the rainbow colored river. So they guessed that they might’ve spoiled each others’ surprises now that they’re both here in the Prism Aurora, but that didn’t matter because it was Christmas Day and Gekko suggests that since they’re here, they can enjoy this new realm together. Later, Gekko and Luna Girl were enjoying each others’ company and playing in the snow with the magical animals by having snowball fights, making snow creatures or snowmen, building snowforts, and making snow angels. Then right after that, Gekko looks up at the sky to see a little light forming soon as he walks over to Luna Girl to say that he has something to show her as he offers her his hand and she holds it. As they stood together on the rainbow bridge, Gekko covers Luna Girl’s eyes when suddenly, the aurora borealis appears in the sky and he takes his hands off her eyes as Luna Girl opens them and saw the most beautiful northern lights ever! With wide eyes filled with awe and wonder, Luna Girl whispers “wow” while smiling that it’s beautiful, just when she felt an arm wrap around her and she looks up to see Gekko, beaming softly at her as he asks if it’s beautiful. Without taking her eyes off the borealis, Luna Girl replies that it is and it’s the best Christmas gift ever as Gekko thanks her and says merry Christmas as Luna Girl lays her head down on his shoulder and replies back merry Christmas, ending the episode. Characters * Greg/Gekko * Luna Girl * Motsuki * Moths * Eclipsion * Mimi * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Lumina Moonbeam (brief appearance) * Adolfo Moonbeam (brief appearance) Fantasy Forest animals * Winter Equifox * Maid Mareian * Neighbell * Fey Soldier * Gift Boxer * Ribunny * Jingle Wings * Jingle Shells Trivia * ''Gekko Saves Christmas from PJ Masks is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 52 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Magic Category:Christmas Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 52 images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images Category:Romance images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 52 episodes